Could You Handle That?
by Emerin
Summary: Draco's bored.And sweaty. And BORED.TT What better way to pass a hot summer's day than to antagonize Potty? xSLASH DracoHarry x


HULLO Gentle Readers!

MUAHAHAHA! Here i am, with yet ANOTHER one shot. X3 You love it. Just accept it. Well, this is actually a collaboration I did with one of my RP buds. She was Harry, OBVIOUSLY. Can you not hear my wit clearly in Draco?

...:crickets chirp:...

Well bugger you too XP

Anyways. Its short. Its more or less pointless. Its so cute you'll hurl. ENJOY AND REVIEW!

* * *

It was a dreadfully boring day. Probably, one of the single most boring days of his life. Did days in June ALWAYS linger on like this? Ugh. Not only was it boring, but it was muggy too. A filthy, sticky sort of muggy that made your shirt stick to your back and bits of your immaculate hair frizz out. It was awful. Putrid.. Disgusting. It was a boring day and Draco Malfoy was NOT a happy camper as he strolled onto the grounds for a bit of fresh air. 

The blond Slytherin sighed, strolling down the grassy path that led to the lake. The air was more or less warm, but it was a right side better than the sauna that the dungeons were currently becoming. Pansy was annoying the shit out of him. AGAIN. When would that tart learn that he was gay? Not just gay, but FLAMING gay. As in the very sight of breasts made him run the other way.As in he should be a fashion designer. As in he had posters of pretty brunettes with green eyes up on his dorm wall. As in he'd entertained more than one fantasy involving a certain raven-haired Gryffindor and cordial cherries...oh hell.

"I need a boyfriend. Or a good snog," He said with a sigh.

Tucking his hands behind his bum, Draco wandered the rocky shore that lined the lake before spotting a victim with immense potential. " Yoo-hoo! Potter!" He cooed, and strutted over to the brunette as if he had planned this all along."I have it on good authority that Weaselbee up and left you for Mudblood."

Golden Boy peered up at him from his spot on a boulder, apparently doing homework before Draco mercifully interrupted him,green eyes unimpressed behindthose atrocious glasses."So what Malfoy. If Ron likes Hermione, then thats his business. I have no say soin the matter."

Draco pouted as the Gryffindor gathered his things and hopped down from the rocks. What? Was he part mountain goat too?"Not even a bit sad your faithful Weasel ditched you for a pair of breasts?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully, walking round the boy in a slow circle. He could feel Potter bristle. Meheh."If it were ME, I'd be furious at the very least...Its quite lonely when your two best friends find love in eachother.Why, there'll be no room left for you anymore."

"It doesn't bother me at the least."Potter answered flatly, then narrowed those entracing eyes at him."Why are you circling me like some kinda vulture?"

"Exercise, ever heard of it?" He rose an elegant brow, taking the opportunity to survey the Gryffindor from behind. Hmm, Boy Wonder's arse looked fantastic in those jeans, just like he always thought. School robes were just never flattering."You sure are quite calm about all this. I can only assume you haven't walked in on them shagging or gotten ditched in favor of one of their steamy rendezvous."

"Yeah I have, and no I haven't." Potter stated shortly, his eyes watching Draco's idle progress round him with a wary glare.

Draco pouted once more, coming to a halt infront of him with a huff. "Well, you're an absolute BORE, Potter. I would've thought YOU of all people could appreciate good banter."

The boy seemed to mull something over briefly before leaning forward and planted a short, wet but thoroughly enjoyable kiss right on Draco's parted lips. Stunned by his own actions it seemed,Potter blanched and raced off down the path, arms clutching his bookbag to his chest.

Draco blinked, completely taken aback for a few moments. But of course he then got over theshock, which was very pleasant,and rolled his eyes." Honestly. VIRGINS." He hurried (none TOO fast, mind you) after the boy, catching up with him a ways down the peppled path." Potter! You classless baboon!"

Potter stopped in his tracks, turning with a bewildered blush."Huh?"

"How DARE you kiss me then run off, expecting me to waste my breath on chasing after your sorry arse. Completely uncourteous and selfish." Draco came to an easy stop a foot from the cute brunette, folding his arms in feign irritation."You better have a way to make it up to me."

Potter stared at him like a dimwit before an uncertain smile started to curl his rather shapely lips."Like what?"

"You tell me, Golden Boy. YOU'RE the sappy Gryffindor. Give me chocolates or flowers or notes in class, I don't know." He shifted onto one hip, which he had on good authority made his legs look more slender and accentuated the elegant curve of his lower back. In short, he looked dead sexy." You're such a pain, Potter. Honestly. You'd think with so many people drooling over you, you would've gotten a clue as to how to woo a crush."

The boy frowned at first then peered up at Draco in such an innocent and hesitant way, it made the blonde want to either kiss the fool orshag him silly right then and there."Wait a minute...Are you saying...do...doyou like me?"

Draco gave him a pained look." Not only classless, but dim as well. What ever are we going to do with you, Potter?"

A determined sort of glint came into Potter's eyes as he closed the gap between their bodies in a few quick strides."I asked you a question. You going to answer me or not."

Draco narrowed his gray eyes, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips."What if I were to say yes? Could you handle that Potter?"

"Yeah, matter of fact, I _could_ handle that Draco." A moment's pause and a smirk broke out on Harry's lips.

Draco smired back, tilting his head forward." Good.As long aswe're on the same page," and pressed his lips firmly against Harry's.


End file.
